thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shay Cobblestone
Shay Cobblestone is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has been updated twice and is considered "finished". The un-updated version of Shay has been in around one finished games. Information Name: Shay Cobblestone District: Capitol Gender: Female Age: 17 Backstory: Ever wondered why the presidents of Panems enemys would just for no appearent reason drop dead? The President had many enemies, but couldn't possibly get rid off them all by himself. And it wasn't himself. Most of these these "mysterious and unfortunate" deaths was caused by Shay Cobblestone. Her story starts in District 2. She was born there and lived there with her parents. Her father loved Shay, but her mother didn't really care about Shay, so they were never the closest. And when Shay's father got cancer, when Shay were only 8-years-old, Shay was heartbroken. He was put into a hospital, but the cancer (braincancer) had already gotten very strong, and the doctors told the family he probably weren't gonna make it. But the mother and Shay loved him. The family used all their money on her father, in a desperate attemp to safe his life. They sold most of their furniture. Shay stopped at the career academy, so that they could use the money on her father, and instead, Shay began to work as thief, to get more money, although she was only 8-years-old. The mother and Shay tried their best to give enough money, so that there could be found a cure for the cancer but nothing helped. And Shay's father did die. Shay felt into a depression. Only 8-years-old and already lost the person she cared most for in the world. She didn't steal anymore, she couldn't do anything anymore. It had all been for nothing, and everything seemed pointless when her father died. Because of all the money they had used, Shay and her mother's family got into extreme dept. They had used all their resources to safe him, all for nothing, and now they were left with no money at all. But her mother had seen Shay steal to get money. She knew that Shay had a special talent for sneaking, stealth and stealing. Her mother contacted the President's secretary. They made an illegal deal with one of the presidents trusted allies and "sold" Shay to the presidents care. They send Shay to a training facility where they could see how good Shay was, and how much money they should pay for her. Only being 8-years-old, Shay had no idea what was happening around her. Shay showed her fantastic stealth, and the deal was sealed. Shay's mother got enough money to pay all her depth and live a luxurious life and Shay was taken into the President's care. Here she was trained from the age of 8 to be one of the presidents most deadly weapons, his own little personal assasin. Her stealth was perfectioned, she became so good that she almost seemed invisible when she sneaked around. In the training, Shay didn't think anymore. She got over her father, forgot her mother. Became a machine. After reaching the age of 12 her missions began. She would easily sneak inside the house of her victim, slit there throat in the middle of the nigth and be out of the house in less than 10 minuets. It was easy. She killed The President's enemies and allies, whoever seemed to threatned him. All The President had to do was just to tell her about her mission, tell her where she could find her victim and then, the victim was killed after a day. Since Shay was sold her feelings and personality was closed off and she became cold and hostile, more like a robot than a person. Closed off for everyone. She never needed anyone, she never loved, and was never loved by anyone. Sneaking, killing, waiting for a new mission. That was her life. She didn't enjoy it but she did not hate it either. To Shay, it was just like any other job. Living in the capitol she still had to attent the reapings. When she was reaped, The president was mad that his own little personal weapon had been reaped but couldn't do a thing about it. She wonders what the future holds... as a victor, the president wouldn't be able to use her anymore, because of the press coverage of her. Maybe winning the games could finally give her the normal life she had been robbed from? Personalty: She used to be a really sweet girl who would always go out of her way to help others. She was a social butterfly in her younger days, and would always do her best to make other's happy. She used to smile and laugh. But that time is gone. After she was illegally sold by her own mother, after being pressed through so much training, like a machine, after mudering her first victim... she became cold hearted and merciless. She doesn't care for anyone anymore, no one ever showed care for her after her father died. Now she is hostile'''towards everyone and '''hates to talk more than nessecary. She never had any friends after she was sold and can't really do good social. She seems very intimadating and mysterious to others and many people in the presidents palace where she is when she has some days off are scared of her. Most natrual human feelings has left her and she has become more like a calculating assasin robot rather than a teenage girl. She isn't exactly a hot-head, and won't hurt you unless she got ordered to do so, OR if you hurt her and if you do hurt her she will make sure they regret it.. Shay is also very intelligent, that was one of the things she had to be to become the President's assasin. Most tributes will probably see her as a bit of a loner. She has a normal amount of confidence, and is very much a realist, knowing what she's capable of, and what she's not capable of. She's pretty sly. Appearance: Shay has a quite normal look to her, yet also quite mysterious in some way. Although there isn't much special about her looks, she has this aura of cold-heartedness around her. People can sense that this girl is merciless but can't tell why. But her looks are in contrast to that quite normal. Her skin is slightly pale, and she stands 5'10 which is a bit below avrage for a 17-year-old, yet, her "cold" aura seems to make it so that no one really notice. She has deep dark grey eyes that are almost black. She also has black hair to the beginning of her chest usually in a high ponytale so that it does not get in her way when she trains or assinates. Because of her exstensive training she has gotten quite slim, but not skinny. She has a okay amount of muscels, stronger than most girls, she has few muscels, not so many though. Height: 5'10 Weapons: Shay has been trained with a wide varity of smaller weapons, good for assination, however the weapons she has truely learned to use very well is knives and other smaller blades, in many varities. Long claws attached to her hands are the weapons she uses the most, sneaking into people's bedrooms in the middle of the night, slitting her victims throats. They're like extensions of her fingers, and she has also gotten quite good to use them ti climb with. However sometimes, she wouldn't be able to sneak close up to kill her victim. Because of this, she has been trained to use throwing knives, very accurate as one wrong throw could send her to an early grave. Strengths: Shay's biggest talent is her stealth. '''If Shay had ever had the choice, she would probably wish that she wasn't stealthy. If she hadn't been stealthy, she could have avoided being sold. But she is. Infact, she's so good at sneaking and such that people the people who were gonna buy her said she "had a gifted talent for sneaking". Shay is also '''very quick on her feet. In her career, she has to be. If someone were to discover her, (which was highly unlikely but could happen) she had to get out of there before anyone reached to get a clear look at her. She also just had to be quick in general. Assasinations had to take place, quickly and quietly. She's also a talented climber. '''When she had to assasinate, she would usually scale her way of the walls of wherever they lived and climb through and open window, and doing this enough times has made her a very good climber. Weaknesses: Shay is also weak in some ways though. First of there is the '''social aspect. She can't really do very good social and people tend to stay away from her, scared away by her that cold void she seems to have. That will make it hard for her to get allies. Also, she is not very strongest. Although she had to support her own weight when she would climb, she never really had to do a lot of strength-training cause it was not required in her assasinations. Because of the lack of strength and because of Shay's continious training with smaller weapons, she has gotten used to the agility and lightness of her weapons. Shay would be completely helpless armed with larger weapons, such as swords, axes and maces. Also, because of her lack of strength, if she was on hand-to-hand combat, without a weapon she would be overpowered easily. Fears: Shay used to have fears. When she was sold to the President she was afraid of the dark. A week after, she wasn't anymore. A part of Shay's training was to find all her fears and eliiminate them to make her seem even more as a machine. They got rid of Shay's fear of dark by locking her inside a dark cellar for a entire night. After a couple of nights spent in the cellar, crying her eyes out (she was around 9-years-old when that happened) she lost her fear.´of darkness. Now as a 17-year-old she hardly fears anything. To her, fears seem stupid. "Why run away from potential threat? You should elliminate it instead", she thinks. However she still does fear one thing. '''Getting attached to anyone. '''She has been trying to make herself into a robot but there is feelings inside her deep deep deep down. She can't stand the thought of caring for anyone, not in The Hunger Games and not in her real life either. That scares her. Token: She has none as she really doesen't care to get any. She doesen't care for anything to remind her of home cause she had been sold a long time ago. Her 'home' was at the President's mansion and she certainly didn't wish to get reminded of that place, where the only thing you were ever taught was to listen to orders, obey and kill. Where the only thing you were supposed to think about was who your next victim would be, and how to kill them. She wishes to only leave her past behind, and so, she took no token. Allies: She won't ally, she doesen't like to have others around as she thinks they will come in her way. Being used to always work alone, she has learned that people are bothersome and hinders you in getting your job done. That people are there to either serve, obey or get killed. And even if she wished for allies, she probably won't get any because of her lack of social skills and cold, intemidating attitude. Interview ancle: Shay won't exactly try to change her attitude when the interviews roll by. She won't make herself into something she's not to gain sponsors. She'll act exactly like she does to anyone and because of that, coming across as quite mysterious. She'll keep her tone a little hostile which makes her come off as slightly intemidating, to most people. She'll be quite sly, lying about everything in her backstory, so that no one knows about her being sold, knowing that if she speaks up about it, she's dead meat. Bloodbath strategy: She is very quick on her feet so in the bloodbath she will go into the mid-field. Not too close to the cornucopia but defernetly not too far either. She'll go after some claws if she can find any, or some throwing knives, if she can't find claws. She might grap a backpack, but it's not too likely as she will get away from the cornucopia before the careers gets to their weapons. While sprinting away from the field, she might pick up some kind of food, like a bread or a box of dried meat. Games Information None yet. Gallery Shay reaping.png|Shay - At the Reaping Shay Arena.png|Shay - In the Arena Shay Victor.png|Shay - As a Victor Trivia *Shay was named after Shay from the Uglies Triology. *Shay is one of the few of Anna's tributes that will never be entered in another district but her original. Category:Capitol Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:Reaped